


The Crystal Conquerers

by WizScooter



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dubious Morality, Gen, Humanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizScooter/pseuds/WizScooter
Summary: Steven Rosales lives and trains with his guardians, the Crystal Gems. The others respect him, but to an extent. While he is the son of Pink Diamond, their trusted leader, he’s also half human, so they have to focus more on protecting him.His job is to be a spy. It was the whole reason that Pink birthed him as a half-human.As the Crystal Gems work to remove the humans from the wonderful planet they’re destroying, Homeworld is just around the corner.Luckily, Steven isn’t recognizable as the horrible Rose Quartz whom shattered Pink Diamond.As long as he can do his job, everything will be fine.





	The Crystal Conquerers

** Steven Rosales- Life Date 11-17-13: **

Steven blocked Pearl's strike easily, pushing forward in an attempt to throw her off balance. However, she caught on easily, stepping back quickly to render his momentum useless. 

He stumbled forward, the weight of his sword pulling him down, and Pearl lunged back, raising her spear to his neck.

He sighed, dropping his weapon. "That's another victory for you. I thought that you were gonna go easy on me this time."

"Grammar." She replied, retracting her spear from his throat. "Going easy on you isn't going to make you into a suitable warrior."

"I know. It just sucks to lose so much."

"It will 'suck' even more when you lose in actual combat." She said, making a face at the expression. "That Amethyst has really been a bad influence on you. All those human phrases she picked up."

"Oh!" Steven exclaimed suddenly. "That reminds me, am I still going into town today?"

"Yes." She didn't like that fact, and it showed in her tone of voice. "You're going to...interact. Just don't touch any of them." If you asked Pearl, humans were akin to parasites. They sucked the life out of everything they were given. In fact, most of the Crystal Gems had the same opinion. It was one of the things that motivated them the most. It was that ideology, in fact, that had spurred Pink Diamond to start her rebellion in the first place.

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied enthusiastically. "I'll just follow what you taught me!"

She hummed in affirmation. "You need to go prepare. Get yourself tidied up. I'll be there in a moment."

He nodded, rushing to the Warp Pad leading back to the temple. He activated it, quickly arriving back at the temple. His gemstone glowed, opening the door to his room.

The walls of the cavern he entered were solid grey rock, but they glittered with a hint of pink. Pushed against one wall was his bed, which sat next to a dresser full of the same outfit.

He didn't go to that one, though, choosing instead to open a small chest containing a red t-shirt, red sandals, and a pair of jeans, which he quickly changed into. He then pulled the last item from the chest, a novelty backpack shaped like a cheeseburger. It contained a few essentials, but there was nothing that could give him away as a Crystal Gem.

Pearl stepped into his room as he was checking to make sure everything was there.

"Are you ready?"

"Just about!" He zipped up the backpack, turning to face her.

Her knees were bent so she could be level with him. As he turned around, she took the end of his t-shirt into her hands, tucking it in. "Be careful out there. Don't let anyone see your gem." She grabbed a pair of glasses off the nightstand. "Or your eyes."

He nodded, sliding the glasses on. He didn't used to have to wear them, but one day several years ago, he woke up and suddenly there was a shard of pink in his eyes. Luckily, Prism, their blacksmith, was able to design the eyeglasses for him.

"Alright. Be back by sundown, and save any trash."

"I will. See ya later!"

Slipping his arms into the straps of his backpack, he ran back out of the temple and onto the Warp Pad.

He knew that there was no need to hurry, but he was excited. He'd never admit it to the others, but his trips into town were the highlight of every week.

He warped to a hill that stood a walk away from Beach City. It was farther away than the Temple, actually, but coming from there was far too obvious. If the humans found out who he really was... Well, they'd shatter him on sight! That's what they did to so many of the others.

Despite all that, he couldn't help but love the town, with its amazing food and entertainment. The humans were welcoming to him, too; he appeared just like any other tourist visiting for the summer. 

Steven reached the edge of the boardwalk. As the ground under his feet changed from uneven dirt to sturdy wood, he changed his demeanor.

Back home, he had to be a strong and commanding presence at all times. He wasn't really the leader, but he was support for everyone in Pink's absence.

But here, he was expected to be an excited, curious young boy, wandering the boardwalk. In fact, he was required to. Human soldiers were patrolling everywhere, looking for anyone who seemed even a little bit out of place.

Steven let his face fall into a smile, and he began to run towards the nearest shop, The Big Donut. He was stopped at the door by two of the soldiers. One of them held out a body scanner, while the other stood at the ready with a large weapon in their arms that Steven came come to know as a 'gun'.

He held his arms out to either side, trying not to fidget as they ran the scanner across his clothing.

Steven had the protocol for these scans drilled into his memory by now. His organic body wouldn't set off the sensor like a normal Gem's body would. His shirt had metal wired into the fabric to protect his gemstone.

The only thing he had to worry about was not looking suspicious. Keep a smile, but don't look over-enthusiastic. Make eye contact, but not constantly. Hold still, but not too still.

Don't panic, but leave as quickly as you can.

"All clear." The soldier scanning Steven said, their voice slightly muffled.

"Got it, thank you!" He smiled at the human and headed inside.

There was a younger human working the counter. He was slightly taller than Steven, with tan skin and bright orange hair.

"Hey, Lars!" Steven called out to him. He had visited often enough that the two knew each other pretty well. They got along, too, being only a few years apart in age.

"Oh, uh, hey, Steven," Lars said nervously. "You want a donut?"

"Yep, with sprinkles, please!" Steven set his arms on the counter, leaning into it. "Sadie isn't here today?"

He shook his head, handing the donut to Steven. "She's off training or whatever."

"Hmm?" Steven mumbled through a mouthful of donut.

"Yeah, I dunno if you've heard, but the CG have really been cracking down on us." He sighed. "I get that fighting them is like all important and stuff, but I hate running this place by myself."

Steven swallowed. "Oh yeah, uh, that must be boring. Um... I gotta get going."

"Already?" He asked. Usually, they would talk for a while on days like these.

"Yeah..." Steven drew out the word, trying to think up a valid excuse. "I've uh, got someone else I'm meeting soon."

Lars raised an eyebrow. "You got a date?"

He laughed nervously. "Something like that. I'll see ya later!"

Steven hurried back out the door and down the boardwalk. Lars was fun to talk to, but more and more lately, the conversation would turn to the ongoing war. Steven knew that he was supposed to show support to the humans, to avoid blowing his cover. He just felt so bad speaking against all his friends. The Crystal Gems didn't deserve all the hate they received.

It wouldn't go on much longer though, he reminded himself. They were finally gaining on the humans, and Sandstone predicted it would only be about 50 more years, at most. Steven would live to come out victorious.

He sighed, putting a smile back on his face as he passed a group of soldiers. They were varying heights, and as Steven watched them he realized that they all walked slightly out of step with each other.

He turned back to the path ahead of him, and he began wandering in the direction of Funland. He had learned that it was a pretty common place for human teenagers to go, so he might as well do the same for the last few hours he had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this first chapter! It’s pretty short, so expect the coming chapters to be longer.
> 
> Just for clarification, Sandstone and Prism are not OCs, they're nicknames for two canon gems.
> 
> Anyways, please leave comments!
> 
> -WS


End file.
